


Hey, Kiddo

by caseye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Dog Owner Sam Winchester, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Office Sex, Stalking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Gabriel Shurley lubi wcześniej sprawdzać klientów, z którymi podpisuje umowy o polisy.





	Hey, Kiddo

Gabriel Shurley nigdy nie narzekał na swoje życie. Miał dobrą pracę, odziedziczoną po ojcu firmę, zajmującą się ubezpieczeniami w szeroko pojętym znaczeniu tego słowa. Obsługiwali osoby prywatne, celebrytów, a nawet inne firmy. Codzienna praca polegała na wertowaniu stosów papierów, przyjmowaniu interesantów i obsługiwaniu ich telefonicznie czy mailowo.

Miał też porządne, trzypokojowe mieszkanie, w którym często przyjmował gości. Miał psa, kochanego nowofundlanda, dla którego zawsze znajdował czas. Miał rodzinę, przyjaciół, pieniądze i władzę. Jedyna rzecz, której brakowało w jego życiu, nie mogła być kupiona za żadne pieniądze świata.

Był samotny. Niezależnie, jak bardzo się starał, w jego życiu nikt nie został na długo i nikt nie chciał z nim dzielić tego wszystkiego, co miał. Ani kobiety, ani mężczyźni – nie był wymagający, ciepłe plecy w mroźne wieczory, do których mógłby się wtulić na kanapie, były obojętnej płci. I nawet Michael, jego najbardziej heteroseksualny brat z całego rodzeństwa, nie miał problemu z jego preferencjami – dopóki był szczęśliwy. Ale nie był. 

„Dzień dobry, panie Shurley, niejaki pan Winchester jest na pierwszej linii, chciałby z panem omówić szczegóły naszej polisy dla małych firm”, usłyszał, wyrwany ze swoich myśli. Joanne, jego sekretarka, pojawiła się w drzwiach. Skinął jej grzecznie głową, podnosząc słuchawkę.

„Shurley Insurances, Gabriel przy telefonie, w czym mogę panu pomoc, panie Winchester?”, spytał, wykorzystują standardową formułkę, która była im narzucona przez ojca. To jedyna rzecz, na którą naciskał ojciec – w każdej innej kwestii mieli wolną rękę.

„Dzień dobry, dzwonię w sprawie waszej polisy dla małych firm”, odezwał się ciepły głos w słuchawce. „Na waszej stronie nie jest to wyszczególnione, a bardzo zależy mi na tym, by dowiedzieć się o rocznej składce ubezpieczenia i benefitach płynących ze współpracy akurat z państwa firmą. Widzi pan, prowadzę mały biznes i rozważam różne opcje ubezpieczenia.”

Gabrielowi zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. Klienci tacy, jak pan Winchester byli najbardziej cenionymi. Zastanawiający się, niepewni swego. Musiał przyciągnąć go najlepszą opcją, jakie jego firma miała do przedstawienia, powołać się na nieistniejące zniżki, by jak najlepiej sprzedać swój produkt. 

„Dziękuję za zainteresowanie naszą firmą, panie Winchester”, zaczął. Pierwsza z zasad dobrego marketingu – dotrzeć do klienta prywatnie, wywołując go tak często, jak to możliwe.

„Samuel. Sam”, odpowiedział przyjemny głos. Ka-ching, już go miał.

„Sam, nasza firma oferuje bogaty wachlarz ubezpieczeń, oferty wahają się w zależności od wielkości partnerskiego przedsiębiorstwa. Jeśli mogę wiedzieć, ile osób zatrudnia twoja firma?”

„Trzy. Na tę chwilę trzy, ale planujemy się rozwijać.”

„W porządku. Jaki charakter ma przedsiębiorstwo?”, spytał, uporządkowując kilka papierów na biurku. Uwielbiał pracę z klientem – mimo, że jako szef, wcale nie musiał tego robić.

„Jesteśmy na razie garstką prawników, która za małe pieniądze oferuje pomoc prawną. Z racji planów rozbudowy i zatrudniania większej ilości pracowników, chciałbym wreszcie porządnie się ubezpieczyć.”

„Rozumiem, że nasza pomoc ma też obejmować nieszczęśliwe wypadki? Takie jak rozsierdzone kobiety, niezadowolone z jakości usług w fastfoodach?”

Po drugiej stronie linii rozległ się śmiech. Najpiękniejszy, perlisty i szczery śmiech, jaki Gabriel kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Jego usta mimowolnie wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. 

„W sumie to tak, panie Shurley.”

„Gabriel.”

„Gabriel”, powtórzył głos. I to był ten moment, kiedy zapragnął, by nikt nigdy już nie wypowiadał jego imienia, poza tajemniczym klientem. „Czy wasza firma jest w stanie objąć mnie opieką, zachowując tym samym rozsądne składki?”

Och, Sam. Objąłbym cię nie tylko opieką, pomyślał Gabriel.

„Oczywiście. Biorąc pod uwagę zapotrzebowanie innych firm prawniczych, z którymi współpracujemy, mogę na tę chwilę zaproponować opiekę medyczną oraz ubezpieczenie od nieszczęśliwych wypadków w składce równej...”, Gabriel zawahał się na moment, przeglądając program na swoim komputerze. Najniższe stawki mogłyby być i tak za duże jak dla tak małego przedsiębiorstwa. Otworzył więc zakładkę 'przyjaciele i rodzina', która dotyczyła tylko i wyłącznie znajomych jego i jego rodziny. Nie robił tym samym nic nielegalnego, bo czuł, że Sam i on dogadają się jako kumple. Powiódł wzrokiem po ofertach i znalazł idealną. „Trzysta dolarów rocznie od każdych pięciu zatrudnionych osób. Plus dwie stówki za ubezpieczenie lokalu w razie nieszczęśliwych wypadków.”

Usłyszał gwałtowny gwizd po drugiej stronie, już go miał. 

„Tak mało? Gdzie jest haczyk? Każda firma, z którą się kontaktowałem, oferowała mi dwukrotność twojej kwoty za jedną osobę!”

„Wiem, jesteśmy super”, Gabriel wyszczerzył się do samego siebie. Ta-dam, tak się zyskuje klientów! „Nie ma tu żadnego haczyka, Sam. Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię już dzisiaj zaprosić na rozmowę i podpisanie umowy, jeśli zdecydujesz się na nasze usługi.”

„Chętnie przejrzę warunki umowy jutro.”

„Jasne, w takim razie ją przygotuję. Trzynasta pasuje?”

„Jak najbardziej.”

„W porządku. Zabierz ze sobą dokumenty ustalające statut firmy oraz umowy z poszczególnymi pracownikami, których chcesz objąć ubezpieczeniem. Dziękuję ci za wybranie Shurley Insurances, nie pożałujesz tej decyzji”, uśmiechnął się do słuchawki, mentalnie poklepując się po ramieniu. Dobra robota, Shurley.

„Dziękuję. Do zobaczenia jutro.”

W słuchawce rozbrzmiał ciągły dźwięk, sygnalizujący zerwanie połączenia. Gabriel zatarł ręce i otworzył facebooka. Wpisał w wyszukiwarkę „Samuel Winchester”.

Nie powinien tego robić, ale jego przyszły klient miał bardzo miły dla uszu głos i chciał zawczasu dowiedzieć się, czy jego właściciel był równie miły. Nie robił też tego zbyt często, żeby nie wyjść na przerażającego stalkera.

Wyszukiwarka podała mu kilka wyników, ale tylko jeden z Samuelów, czy też Samów, miał wpisane miasto, w którym znajdowała się firma Shurley and Sons – Lawrence w Kansas. A skoro Sam tak szybko zdecydował się na spotkanie, musiał mieszkać w tym samym mieście.

Gabriel otworzył profil i uśmiechnął się.

Ze zdjęcia szczerzył się do niego długowłosy, przystojny mężczyzna o mocno zarysowanej szczęce. Szarozielone oczy były zmrużone i patrzyły na wprost, emanując szczęściem. 

To na bank był ten koleś. A jeśli nie, to Gabriel zaczął się właśnie o to modlić. 

W profilu widniał Stanford jako skończony uniwersytet, Gabriel dowiedział się też, że Sam ma brata, lubującego się w starych autach. Pewnie gdyby się zakumplowali, mógłby pokazać mu swoją kolekcję, na którą składały się wymuskany challenger, którym jeździł na co dzień, chevelle, którego dostał po ojcu i błękitna impala, która była przeznaczona na specjalne okazje. Trzy auta to przesada? Michael miał ich siedem, każdy na inny dzień tygodnia. Anna, ich najmłodsza siostra, wolała poruszać się rowerem a Luke, średni z rodzeństwa, kochał motocykle. Cas, młodszy od niego, preferował raczej własne nogi.

Gabriel nie mógł doczekać się spotkania.

Nazajutrz ubrał się w najlepsze łaszki, prosto od armaniego, czarne, wizytowe spodnie, łososiową, prążkowaną koszulę uzupełnioną o beżowy krawat. Chciał się zaprezentować jak najlepiej. Joanne nawet zwróciła na to uwagę, bo zwykle ubierał się w proste dżinsy i podkoszulki. 

Kilka minut przed trzynastą zadzwonił jego służbowy telefon. Odebrał go z kołaczącym sercem, nerwowo uporządkowując przygotowane dla Sama papiery.

„Panie Shurley, pan Winchester do pana.”

„Niech wejdzie”, odparł Gabriel, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał jak najbardziej naturalnie. Odłożył słuchawkę, poprawiając się w fotelu.

Szkoda, że zdjęcia Sama nie pokazywały, ile facet ma serio wzrostu.

Do jego gabinetu  _wcisnął_ się olbrzym, dosłownie, koleś miał dwa metry wzrostu i ramiona szersze niż rama drzwi. Gabriel odchrząknął, wstając. To był on, koleś, którego znalazł na fejsie.

„Dzień dobry, Gabriel Shurley”, przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń. Jego klient uśmiechnął się szeroko, a kolana Gabriela zmiękły. 

„Sam Winchester”, mężczyzna uścisnął jego dłoń i Gabriel poczuł się nagle bardzo mały. Dzieliło ich co najmniej trzydzieści centymetrów wzrostu, a jego dłoń zniknęła niemal całkowicie w uścisku klienta. „Wydawało mi się, że jako szef tej firmy, nie przyjmujesz osobiście interesantów”, zauważył, zajmując fotel przed jego biurkiem. 

„Masz rację”, przyznał Gabriel, również siadając. „Czasami jednak opuszczamy nasze biura, by zająć się klientami osobiście. I moją przyjemnością będzie dzisiaj podpisanie z tobą umowy.”

Sam znów się uśmiechnął. Szarozielone oczy uśmiechnęły się razem z jego ustami, przez chwilę przypominał beztroskiego labradora, gotowego w każdym momencie aportować. Gabriel odwzajemnił uśmiech.

„Skąd pewność, że podpiszemy dzisiaj umowę?”

„Stąd, że lepszej oferty nie znajdziesz nigdzie. Proszę, to dla ciebie. Nie spiesz się”, odparł, podsuwając mu plik papierów. Obserwował, jak mężczyzna czyta dokładnie wyszczególnione tam punkty, marszcząc brwi. 

Jeśli nie dojdzie do podpisania umowy, Gabriel nie widział sensu w życiu. Jego klient był po prostu piękny, może nawet za piękny jak dla niego. Gabriel często miał tendencję do zakochiwania się nagle w niepowołanych osobach i Sam nie był pierwszą z nich, ale zapragnął, by był ostatnią.

Minęło dobre pięć minut, nim Sam się odezwał.

„Czyli co, składka jest stała przez cały okres trwania współpracy? A po pięciu latach suma ubezpieczenia rośnie ot tak, niezależnie od liczby zatrudnionych osób?”

„Dokładnie.”

„Okej, nieźle mi tu śmierdzi, ale czytałem o was opinie i nie mam zarzutów, ale w dalszym ciągu, te trzy stówy rocznie to zdecydowanie za mało jak na tak dużą, rodzinną firmę”, Sam podniósł wzrok. Spojrzenia szarozielonych i złotobrązowych oczu spotkały się i Gabriel uśmiechnął się.

„Zero haczyków. Serio. Zawsze możesz mnie pozwać, jeśli cię oszukam.”

Sam uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny i Gabriel zapragnął go pocałować.

„Racja.”

„To co, podpisujemy? Rzadko działam z klientami, ale pomoc małym firmom to dla mnie przyjemność”, Gabriel poruszył brwiami, relaksując się w fotelu.

„Wiesz co, lepszej oferty na pewno nie znajdę”, odparł Sam, sięgając po leżącego na biurku parkera. Otworzył go i bez wahania zaczął podpisywać dokumenty w wyznaczonych miejscach.

„Świetnie. Jeszcze dzisiaj dopełnię formalności. Będziesz miał dostęp do elektronicznej polisy, a wszystkie szczegóły pojawia się w twoim koncie elektronicznym, do którego dostęp prześlemy ci mailowo. A jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz miał jakieś pytania, chętnie omówię to przy kawie”, zakończył, nie zdążywszy ugryźć się w język. Będzie tego żałował, na pewno.

Ręka Sama zatrzymała się nad papierami, on sam uniósł wzrok. Uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, których nie było widać wcześniej.

„Kawa brzmi świetnie, Gabriel. Tak poza tym, masz niezłą koszulę.”

Był już stracony, a tego wieczoru wcale nie masturbował się myśląc o szerokich ustach swojego nowego klienta.

 

Kilka dni później okazało się, że Sam też lubi psy.

Gabriel każdą wolną chwilę spędzał z Lokim, swoim psem. A jeśli akurat nie przyjmował klientów za biurkiem, a dyrygował pracą swoich podwładnych, tego czasu wolnego miał aż nadto. Czasami zastanawiał się, że gdyby miał dzieci, to byłyby one rozpuszczone bardziej niż on sam. Ale Lokiego nie sposób było nie kochać, był łagodnym olbrzymem, który nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy. Nawet Anna, drobniutka i sprawiająca wrażenie, że połamie się przy silniejszym wietrze, była w stanie utrzymać go na smyczy.

Gabriel ocknął się na moment z rozmyślań, by spojrzeć na swojego psa. Ten radośnie hasał po parku z innymi, zaczepiając i aportując rzucane przez innych ludzi przedmioty. W pewnym momencie nawet znalazł sobie do towarzystwa innego nowofundlanda.

Zadzwonił jego prywatny telefon, szybko wyłowił go z kieszeni. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się „Mikey”.

„Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś o urodzinach mamy, braciszku”, odezwał się radosny głos w słuchawce. Michael był bardzo podobny do ich ojca, raczej zwykł kryć się z jakimikolwiek emocjami. Jednakże, jedyną osobą, która była w stanie wywołać je u niego była Amanda, jego żona, której Gabriel raz po raz był wdzięczny za  _znormalnienie_ jego najstarszego brata.

„Jasne. Mieliśmy być u mamy o piątej, mam jeszcze pół godziny. Pamiętam, Mike. Jestem z Lokim na spacerze, nie jestem aż tak nieodpowiedzialny, bracie.”

„Do zobaczenia, Gabriel”, zakończył Michael i rozłączył się. Gabriel schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i gwizdnął głośno.

Loki przybiegł do niego szybciej niż się spodziewał, ciągnąc za sobą nowego kumpla. Drugi nowofundland był od niego nieco większy i brązowy, bardziej przypominał niedźwiedzia niż Loki. Gabriel przypiął swojemu psu smycz, drugą ręką czochrając nowego.

„Siemasz, psie, gdzie masz swojego człowieka?”, spytał z czułością jakby czekając na odpowiedź. Ta pojawiła się znienacka za jego plecami.

„Donovan, przestań zaczepiać obcych ludzi!”

Gabriel odwrócił się gwałtownie, poznając ten głos. Przed nim stało dwa metry Adonisa w ludzkiej skórze, Sam Winchester. Mężczyzna ubrany był w dresowe spodnie i bawełniany podkoszulek, wyglądał jakby całe popołudnie biegał. Kasztanowe włosy opadały na oczy, na jego ciosanej przez Michała Anioła szczęce pojawił się kilkudniowy zarost. Przez to, jak ostatnio był ubrany, Gabriel nie mógł podziwiać jego potężnych, umięśnionych ramion i idealnie wyrzeźbionego brzucha. Cholera, ten facet był piękny. 

I dziesięć lat młodszy od niego, według jego danych z umowy.

„Sam Winchester”, Gabriel uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy już skończył go obczajać. „Kto by pomyślał, że spotkam pana prawnika w parku dla psów!”

Sam odwzajemnił uśmiech, zapinając swojemu psu smycz. 

„Gabriel. Też bym się ciebie tu nie spodziewał. Tym bardziej z nowofundlandem. Odniosłem wrażenie, że jesteś bardziej kociarzem.”

Hmm. Sam w jakiś sposób go analizował. 

„Wygląda na to, że nasze niedźwiedzie się polubiły”, zauważył Gabriel, wplatając dłoń w długą sierść na głowie Lokiego. 

„I chyba zacznę przychodzić tu częściej”, Sam puścił mu oko. Puścił. Mu. Oko. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to uśmiechać się dalej jak debil i nie dając po sobie znać, że ten chłopak jakkolwiek na niego działa. Co było okrutnie trudne, bo działał na niego aż nadto. 

Pożegnał się szybko, tłumacząc imprezą rodzinną i obiecując, że nazajutrz też będzie w parku. Liczył, że Sam również się tam pojawi, ale tego już mu nie powiedział.

 

„Gabriel, jesteś ostatnio gdzie indziej myślami. Czy z firmą wszystko w porządku?”

Gabriel podniósł wzrok znad stołu, patrząc na matkę. Kobieta, która urodziła jego i czwórkę jego rodzeństwa, wciąż wyglądała młodo, mimo kończonych właśnie sześćdziesięciu lat. Na jej głowie nie było ani jednego siwego włosa, mimo, że tyle w swoim życiu przeżyła, chociażby śmierć ojca. Jedyne zmarszczki, jaki miała, były te wokół oczu, bo cały czas się uśmiechała. Gabriel czuł do niej tak ogromny szacunek i miłość, przede wszystkim miłość. Rodzice rozpieszczali ich tylko i wyłącznie ilością miłości, jaką ich obdarzali. 

Kiedy ojciec umarł, jego wolą było złożenie firmy w ręce całej piątki. Michael, najstarszy, zdążył dorobić się na własnym biznesie, więc zrzekł się spadku. Luke, kolejny brat, na co dzień mieszkał w Europie, a zwykł podróżować po całym świecie, też nie chciał zająć się firmą. Gabriel, który od zawsze pracował pod skrzydłem ojca, czuł, że jego powinnością było objąć po nim firmę. Od najmłodszych lat wiedział z czym to się je, więc nie było to dla niego przytłaczające.

„Mamo, z firmą jest wszystko w porządku, a nawet lepiej. W zeszłym miesiącu udało nam się zwiększyć zasięg o sto procent, a do końca tego roku planuję otworzyć kilka oddziałów w całych Stanach. Tato byłby dumny”, uśmiechnął się, biorąc jej dłoń w swoje. Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech, ona też była dumna. „Po prostu... Poznałem kogoś i nie wiem, czy coś z tego wyjdzie.”

Kobieta ożywiła się. Jego dwaj starsi bracia już dawno byli po ślubach, Michael i jego żona spodziewali się właśnie drugiego dziecka, a Luke i jego mąż adoptowali swoje pierwsze. Nawet Cas przebąkiwał ostatnio coś o partnerze, którego mama chciała poznać.

„Gabriel, czas najwyższy żebyś przygarnął kogoś do tego swojego mieszkania. I wiesz dobrze, że nie ma znaczenia, czy będzie to kobieta, czy mężczyzna.”

„Wiem, mamuś. Jak tylko coś z tego wyjdzie, będziesz pierwszą osobą, która go pozna.”

Lorna posłała mu kolejny uśmiech i zwróciła się do jego najmłodszego brata, tym razem jego wypytując o partnera. Gabriel słuchał tylko jednym uchem, ale dowiedział się, że miał na imię Dean i że był o kilka lat starszy. Nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, jak o szarozielonych oczach jego nowej słabości.

 

Następnego dnia Sama nie było w parku. Gabriel spędził tam dobre cztery godziny, usiłując zmęczyć swojego psa. Loki nie tylko się nie zmęczył, ale też zrobił się okrutnie głodny, więc chcąc nie chcąc, Gabriel musiał wrócić do mieszkania. 

Gdy już wychodzili z parku, zadzwonił jego telefon służbowy. Przewrócił oczami, musiał to odebrać. Kiedy nie było go w biurze, dowodzenie przejmował Cas i mimo, że jego brat doskonale dawał sobie radę sam, czasem jednak potrzebował małego napędu. Dzieciak nie skończył jeszcze dwudziestu pięciu lat, ale już mógł się chwalić prowadzeniem własnej firmy.

Na wyświetlaczu widniało „Sekretariat”. Odebrał, przykładając telefon do ucha.

„Panie Shurley, tu Helen.”, przedstawiła się sekretarka. „Proszę mi wybaczyć kontakt o takiej porze, ale dzwonił do mnie nasz klient i koniecznie chciał się z panem skontaktować. Czy mogę mu podać pański numer? Stwierdził, że to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki.”

„Jak się nazywa i w jakiej sprawie chce się ze mną kontaktować?”

„Sam Winchester, proszę pana. Nie wiem...”

„Podaj mu mój numer”, przerwał jej Gabriel, czując szarpnięcie gdzieś w głębi klatki piersiowej. Mógł od razu pomyśleć i wymienić się z Adonisem numerami. „Ten prywatny, nie służbowy. I ani słowa Casowi, proszę.”

„Oczywiście, panie Shurley”, odparła, a w jej głosie słychać było nutę rozbawienia. „Miłego popołudnia, proszę pana.”

Helen rozłączyła się, Gabriel uśmiechnął się do telefonu. Liczył na to, że od razu rozbrzmi dzwonek drugiej karty SIM, tej od numeru prywatnego.

Nie minęło pięć minut, gdy tak się stało, a na wyświetlaczu pojawił się nieznajomy numer. Gabriel odetchnął głęboko. Nie zrób z siebie debila, pomyślał.

„Gabriel Shurley przy telefonie, słucham!”

„Cześć Gabriel, tu Sam. Err, Winchester. Wybacz, że cię niepokoję, masz chwilę?”

„Dla moich najlepszych klientów zawsze, Sam.”

„Tym razem dzwonię w prywatnej sprawie”, zaczął, a Gabriel już obmyślał, do której kawiarni go zabrać. Starbucks był trochę oklepany, może knajpka u Ellen? A może jednak coś droższego, by pokazać mu, że ma w planach go rozpieszczać? „Potrzebuję namiary na najlepszego weterynarza w Lawrence. Najlepiej takiego, który umie zajmować się wodołazami.”

Gabriel posmutniał trochę. A już zdążył w myślach wybrać w co się ubierze.

„A co się stało, jeśli można wiedzieć? Może będę mógł ci pomóc z doświadczenia.”

„Donovan chyba się czymś zatruł. Od rana szukam jakiegoś dobrego weterynarza, ale żaden nie chce się zająć tak dużym psem.”

Ubezpieczenia zwierząt to dobra wizja, pomyślał Gabriel. Nie oferowali jeszcze takich usług, ale chyba powinni zacząć. 

„My zawsze chodzimy do weta na Dziewiątej. Pytaj o doktor Decker, jest najlepsza w swoim fachu. I jeśli powołasz się na mnie, to może nawet dostaniesz zniżkę, bo ich też ubezpieczamy.”

„Dziękuję, jesteś najlepszy. Jeśli mu się polepszy, to tylko dzięki tobie.”

„Nie ma problemu, Sam. Dla moich klientów wszystko.”

„Och, i Gabriel”, powiedział szybko, jakby bał się, że zaraz się rozłączy. „Co powiesz na jeszcze jedną prywatną sprawę?”

W jego głosie brzmiało wahanie. Gabriel przygryzł wargę i przystanął na chwilę, by Loki mógł wysikać się pod drzewem.

„Wal.”

„Jutro o dwunastej u Ellen's w East Lawrence? Ponoć mają najlepsze serniki na świecie.”

„Panie Winchester, czy zaprasza mnie pan właśnie na randkę?”, spytał Gabriel rozbawiony, ale jego serce zabiło szybciej. Szczerze, to pewnie wypadłoby mu z piersi, gdyby Sam stał teraz na przeciwko niego.

„Nie daj się prosić.”

Gabriel westchnął. Zapłaciłby wszystkie pieniądze świata, by móc spędzić chociaż kilka godzin ze swoją nową słabością. A tymczasem to właśnie jego słabość zapraszała go teraz na spotkanie, które Gabriel śmiało mógł w głowie nazywać randką. Byłby głupcem, gdyby się nie zgodził. Z drugiej strony, zastanawiał się tylko, co na niego uwagę tak pięknej istoty, jaką był młody prawnik.

„Do zobaczenia jutro o dwunastej, Sam.”

„Dzięki za weterynarza, Gabe.”

Na dźwięk nowej ksywki Gabriel uśmiechnął się jak głupi do słuchawki, w której rozbrzmiał dźwięk zakończonego połączenia. Jego serce pofrunęło gdzieś przed niego, zostawiając go samego z myślami.

 

Gdyby był laską, ubrałby się w najbardziej skąpą kieckę, jaka tylko udałoby mu się kupić. Jednakże, uwodzenie faceta samemu też nim będąc, było nieco trudniejsze. 

Spodnie, wizytowe czy dżinsy? Czy wizytowe to będzie przesada w Ellen’s? A jeśli ubierze się zbyt oficjalnie? Albo niezbyt oficjalnie i zupełnie nie będzie pasował do Sama? Cholera, powinni ustalić wcześniej dresscode.

Ostatecznie postawił na ciemne, wygodne dżinsy, które z daleka mogły ujść za wizytowe. Do tego bawełniany t-shirt z nadrukiem krawata, kompromis między oficjalnym a wygodnym ubraniem. Gdyby był snobem, pewnie założyłby golf. Ale nie był, a cały strój dopełnił lekką, ciemną marynarką. Obejrzywszy się kilkukrotnie w lustrze stwierdził, że wcale nie przesadza i na pewno spodoba się Samowi. Oby.

Na pożegnanie puścił oko Lokiemu, przeciągającemu się na kanapie i chwycił kluczyki od błękitnej impali. W końcu to była specjalna okazja. 

Przed Ellen’s było mnóstwo wolnych miejsc parkingowych. Parkując, zastanawiał się które z aut może należeć do młodego prawnika – zadbany focus, stary logan, czy może nowiutki qashqai? A może inaczej, ktoś go przywiózł? Albo przyszedł z buta?

Wysiadł z auta, poprawiając marynarkę. W życiu się tak nie denerwował jak dzisiaj – dorosły, trzydziestopięcioletni facet bał się randki z o wiele młodszym chłopakiem. Słowo, jeśli uda mu się go uwieść, to sam zacznie nazywać siebie najlepszym lowelasem świata.

Zerknął na zegarek. Była za dziesięć dwunasta. Gabriel nienawidził się spóźniać, na każde spotkanie przybywał dziesięć-piętnaście minut wcześniej, szanował czas innych.

Dziarskim krokiem wszedł do knajpki. 

„Gabriel!”, usłyszał. Zza lady po jego lewej stronie uśmiechała się Ellen, właścicielka lokalu. Niska brunetka o mądrych oczach, była niewiele starsza od niego. „Tysiąc lat cię tu nie widziałam!”

„Cześć, Ellen”, Gabriel skłonił się nisko. „Wybacz, wiesz jak jest gdy się prowadzi swój biznes.”

„To, co zwykle, Gabe? Mam sernik dyniowy”, puściła mu oko. Gabriel uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, uwielbiał słodycze, a szczególnie te od Ellen.

„Zobaczymy, co wybierze moja randka, Ellen”, Gabriel rozpromienił się. Kobieta kiwnęła głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

„Bawcie się dobrze, postaram się o najlepszą obsługę”, obiecała. „A kto jest tym szczęśliwcem?”

Gabriel rozejrzał się po knajpce. Z piętnastu stolików zajęte były tylko cztery i przy żadnym z nich nie siedział Sam. Zetknął na zegarek. Za pięć.

Wówczas, jakby na zawołanie, otworzyły się drzwi kawiarni i stanął w nich nie kto inny, jak Adonis. Gabriel poczuł, że miękną mu nogi.

Sam ubierając się postawił na większą wygodę, a Gabriel nigdy nie sądził, że dżinsy i t-shirt mogą na kimś wyglądać tak dobrze. Westchnął cicho.

„Hej, Sammy! Co za zbieg okoliczności, moich dwóch ulubionych ważniaków w jednym miejscu”, zaśmiała się Ellen.

Sam zatrzymał się przed ladą, posyłając Gabrielowi szeroki uśmiech. Stali ramię w ramię i Gabriel nigdy nie był aż tak przyłoczony czyjąś obecnością, od olbrzymiej sylwetki Sama emanowało ciepło i władza i Gabriel chciał umrzeć. Poczuł się nagle tak mały jak okruch, który znalazł na ladzie przed sobą. Zniknęła cała jego pewność siebie.

„Znacie się?”, spytał Sam zdziwiony.

„A wy?”, Ellen zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na Gabriela. Nagle poczuł się jak nastolatek przyłapany na całowaniu się w szatni.

„Sam, Ellen mówi, że mają przepyszny sernik z dyni. Co ty na to?”

Zanim Sam zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, chociaż na chwilę załączając spojrzenia ich oczu, Ellen zaśmiała się krótko.

„Gabriel Shurley, ty cwaniaczku. Zawsze podbierasz kobietom najlepsze kąski!”

Gabriel zmieszał się. A co jeśli Sam wcale nie uznawał to za randkę? Może po prostu chciał mu podziękować za uratowanie psa? Albo za ubezpieczenie firmy? Może wcale nie leciał na facetów, a tym bardziej na niego? Tak się w sumie zyskuje przyjaciół, wychodzi się na jakieś imprezy. 

„Daj nam proszę dwie karty i zaraz coś wybierzemy, dzięki, Ellen”, odezwał się Sam, ratując Gabriela z nieco niezręcznej sytuacji. Kiedy tylko dostał karty, złapał delikatnie Gabriela za nadgarstek i poprowadził go do stolika najbardziej oddalonego od lady. Gabriel podziękował mu w myślach. 

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie, Sam uśmiechnął się, podając mu kartę. Ten dzieciak był w stanie zabić kogoś tym uśmiechem, a Gabriel był o krok od zawału serca. 

„Skąd znacie się z Ellen?”, spytał wielkolud, zerkając sponad karty. Gabrielowi zajęło chwilę ułożenie w głowie kilku prostych słów.

„Ubezpieczałem tę budkę dziesięć lat temu. W sumie zrobił to jeszcze ojciec, ale to była moja pierwsza większa polisa”, odparł, czując olbrzymią chęć zatopienia dłoni w jego włosach. Przełknął i skarcił się w myślach. „A ty?”

„Chodziłem z Jo, jej córką, do szkoły. Byliśmy dobrymi kumplami, nasi rodzice też się znali.”

Gabriel pokiwał głową, zanurzając się w karcie. Czemu, do cholery, przy tym dzieciaku znika cała jego pewność siebie? Czemu czuje się tak mały, że mógłby zniknąć?

„Podoba mi się twoja koszulka”, odezwał się znów Sam, w jego głosie słychać było nutę rozbawienia. Gabriel odchrząknął, wyluzowując się lekko.

„Wiesz, mógłbym ci ją od czasu do czasu pożyczyć, ale zmieści ci się pewnie tylko na rękę”, odparł, opuszczając kartę na stół. Brawo, Gabriel, wracamy do gry. „Nie zaczęły jeszcze żyć własnym życiem? No wiesz, jak w rodzince Addamsów”, zaśmiał się, chwytając jedną z jego dłoni w obie swoje. 

Sam odłożył swoją kartę i spojrzał na niego, tylko spojrzał, a Gabriel znów poczuł się mały. Zmieszany, cofnął dłonie i odwrócił wzrok, ale ciepła dłoń Sama zaraz znalazła się na jego. Pogładził kciukiem skórę, jakby chciał mu dodać otuchy i czekał, aż Gabriel na niego spojrzy. Ten wreszcie skierował na niego oczy, zieleń i złoto zlały się w jedno, a Gabriel czuł, że umiera. Że już zawsze chce patrzeć w te oczy, czuć ten dotyk i mieć go przy sobie. Nagle dzieląca ich dekada skurczyła się do zera, a serce Gabriela zabiło żwawiej. Marzył teraz, by go pocałować i już nie przestawać. 

„Powiedzieć ci sekret?”, odezwał się Sam, jego głos był zachrypnięty, jakby nie pił wody od kilku dni. Gabriel nieśmiało skinął głową, nie przerywając ich spojrzeń. „Podobasz mi się, Gabriel. Więc tak, to jest randka.”

Gabriel przełknął głośno, a jego żołądek wykonał fikołka. Musiał sobie z niego żartować.

„Czy to... Naprawdę?”, wydukał Gabriel. Sam pokiwał głową, posyłając mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki do tej pory widział świat.

„Serio. Kiedyś dorabiałem w biurze naprzeciwko twojej firmy.  Najpierw zwróciłem uwagę na challengera, bo mój brat też kocha klasyczne auta, a dopiero później na jego właściciela.”

Gabriel zaśmiał się cicho.

„I specjalnie przyszedłeś się ubezpieczyć u mnie?”

„Nie, serio szukałem innych opcji. Tylko ty zaproponowałeś najlepsze pieniądze” odparł, również rozbawiony. Nim zdołał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, do ich stolika podeszła Ellen, a oni cofnęli swoje dłonie.

„To co, sernik dyniowy?”, zaczęła. „Jest obłędny i obłędnie słodki, coś dla ciebie, Gabe.”

„Wezmę kawałek. I herbatę anyżową, tylko nie lukrecjową, anyżową koniecznie, jeśli jeszcze ją macie. Kupę cukru. I wiesz co, w sumie... Kawałek tego ciasta z matcha, ostatnio go nawet nie spróbowałem. Sammy?”

Sam uśmiechnął się na dźwięk tej ksywki w ustach Gabriela.

„To samo, tylko trochę mniej cukru, Ellen.”

Kobieta skinęła głową i odeszła.

„Albo jesteś dziwakiem, który lubi anyż, albo tak zapatrzyłeś się w moje oczy, że nawet nie przejrzałeś karty”, zauważył Gabriel, rozluźniając się nieco w fotelu.

„Jedno i drugie”, Sam puścił mu oko. Tym razem Gabriel nie umarł.

 

Trzy herbaty i całą górę ciasta później ich randka dobiegła końca. Pewność siebie nie opuszczała Gabriela, obecność Sama nie była aż tak przytłaczająca. 

„Podwieźć cię?”, spytał Gabriel, gdy wychodzili z knajpki. „Mówiłeś, że przyjechałeś autobusem.”

„Chętnie”, Sam rozejrzał się po parkingu. „Niech zgadnę, ten obłędnie błękitny jest twój?”

W odpowiedzi Gabriel tylko się wyszczerzył, ruszając w kierunku impali. Znalazł ją kiedyś w idealnym stanie na jakiejś aukcji, aż trudno było mu jej nie kupić. 

„To impala”, Sam bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał i obszedł samochód, zatrzymując się za bagażnikiem. „Sześćdziesiąty szósty. I to w pięknym stanie.”

„Nie dość, że przystojny i mądry, to jeszcze zna się na autach”, stwierdził Gabriel, uśmiechając się do niego. „Niewielu ludzi wie, jak rozpoznać ten rocznik od jego rok starszego następcy, Sammy.”

„Mój brat ma fisia na punkcie starych aut”, przyznał, zajmując miejsce na przedniej kanapie. „Ma właśnie ten starszy rocznik i całe życie powtarza mi, że sześćdziesiąty siódmy jest lepszy, bo ma zgrabniejszy tył. Nie pytaj”, dodał, widząc jego wzrok.

„Cóż, z nim pewnie też się polubię, bo tyle mamy wspólnego”, uśmiechnął się Gabriel, odpalając silnik. Ten zaryczał głośno i ruszyli ulicami Lawrence, zarabiając po drodze kilkanaście spojrzeń, pełnych podziwu dla auta. To dlatego Gabriel tak je uwielbiał, czuł się w środku jakby mógł wszystko.

Gdy dotarli pod wskazany przez Sama adres, Gabriel nie zgasił silnika. Spojrzał tylko na swojego pasażera i uśmiechnął się.

„Chciałbym to kiedyś powtórzyć”, przyznał. Zdołał tylko dostrzec błysk uśmiechu, nim Sam pochylił się ku niemu i złożył na jego ustach przelotny pocałunek.

„Nawet jutro, Gabe”, obiecał, prostując się w fotelu. Gabriel nie mógł się powstrzymać, ten chłopak był tak idealny, że nie chciał, żeby opuścił samochód, nie chciał czekać do jutra. Ze swoją zwykłą pewnością siebie zatopił pięść we froncie jego koszulki, gniotąc ją na piersi i pociągnął do siebie, złączając ich usta. Nawet nie musiał błagać, Sam od razu się poddał i wplątał olbrzymie dłonie w jego włosy, pogłębiając pocałunek. Ich języki plątały się niczym ramiona ośmiornicy, jedno silniejsze od drugiego, któryś z nich zaczął mruczeć. Gabriel nie był pewien, czy to on, czy Sam, ale jego ciało wibrowało razem z tym dźwiękiem. Brakowało mu powietrza, ale po co mu powietrze, skoro ma kogoś takiego? I żaden z nich nie chciał się rozłączyć, w aucie zaczęło być coraz bardziej gorąco, a jego luźne dotąd spodnie powoli się kurczyły. Całował się, jasne, niejednokrotnie, ale to... To było najlepsze, co go do tej pory spotkało. I chciał więcej. 

Sam przerwał pocałunek, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Gabriel zaśmiał się pod nosem, kładąc dłoń na jego, wplątanej w blond włosy. 

„Podjadę po ciebie o dziesiątej”, obiecał Gabriel, gdy już udało mu się złapać oddech. Sam tylko kiwnął głową, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha i wygładził mu trochę włosy, jakby przepraszając za splątanie ich. Kiedy cofnął dłonie Gabriel nagle poczuł szarpnięcie w piersi, kolejne gdy Sam wyszedł. Nie odjechał od razu, patrzył, jak Sam znika w głębi budynku.

Co za nieziemski tyłek.

 

Każda kolejna randka kończyła się tak samo, całowaniem się do nieprzytomności na przedniej kanapie impali pod domem Sama. Dwa tygodnie od pierwszej randki było jednak inaczej.

Gdy tylko zaparkował, z domu Sama wyszedł mężczyzna, napakowany blondyn o jakże miłej aparycji pitbulla. Gabriel uniósł brwi. Nadopiekuńczy starszy brat w natarciu.

Podszedł do jego drzwi i zapukał w szybę, wywracając oczami. Dean opuścił ją.

„Dean...”, zaczął Sam, ale brat go nie słuchał.

„Niezła sześćdziesiątka szóstka”, zauważył. „Cześć, jestem Dean.”

Gabriel uścisnął wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń.

„Gabriel”, przedstawił się. „Gabriel Shurley.”

Dean zmrużył oczy, zaglądając do środka. Nie podziwiał jednak wnętrza auta, a jego wzrok raczej przeskakiwał między Samem a Gabrielem.

„Shurley”, powtórzył. „Cas to twoja rodzina?”

„To mój brat, ale czemu pytasz?”

„Okej, wiem już wszystko, przepraszam że przeszkadzam”, odparł, unosząc ręce w geście zrezygnowania. Wyprostował się i odwrócił, by ruszyć do domu. Gabriel poczuł, jakby nad jego głową zapaliła się żarówka. 

„Dean”, zawołał, wysiadając z auta. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, wyglądał teraz jak pies przyłapany na zepsuciu czegoś. Gabriel podszedł do niego. „To ty jesteś tym Deanem, o którym mój brat nawija dzień i noc?”

„Chyba tak”, odparł zrezygnowany. Gabriel oczami wyobraźni już widział popis, do którego na szczęście nie doszło, pompowany testosteronem, gdy Dean funduje mu pogadankę na temat krzywdzenia młodszych braci, byłby hipokrytą, gdyby faktycznie to zrobił. I nadymaliby się oboje, ciskając w siebie testosteronem, każdy broniąc swojego młodszego brata. Ale Gabriel czuł, że jest na to za stary. 

„To co, rytualna wymiana braci? Oddanie je sobie nawzajem pod opiekę?”, zaśmiał się cicho, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Dean uśmiechnął się i chwycił ją, przyciągając Gabriela do siebie, by uraczyć go męskim uściskiem. „W razie czego wiem, gdzie mieszkasz. Gdybyś kiedykolwiek miał w planach skrzywdzić mojego małego, bezbronnego braciszka”, dodał, pół żartem, pół serio.

„Vice versa, Gabriel”, odparł Dean, zerkając na impalę. „Dbaj o ten skarb.”

Gabriel nie wiedział, czy ma na myśli auto, czy swojego brata, ale pokiwał głową i wrócił do impali, gdzie Sam stał, oparty o drzwi kierowcy.

„O co chodziło?”, spytał, wyciągając do niego ramiona, by objąć go w pasie i przytulić. Gabriel wtulił się w szeroką pierś i zaśmiał się pod nosem.

„Moj brat i twój brat są parą, a twój brat chciał mi zrobić wykład na temat 'Jestem wielkim starszym bratem, skrzywdź mojego małego braciszka to ci nogi z dupy powyrywam', ale wystraszył się, że odpłacę mu tym samym.”

Sam zaśmiał się i w odpowiedzi przycisnął usta do jego głowy.

„Dobra, pajacu, spadaj do domu, bo jeszcze Dean-o da ci szlaban za złamanie godziny policyjnej.”

Sam pochylił się na tyle, by musnąć wargami jego i wypuścił go z objęć. Gabriel, jak zwykle, obserwował jak znika we wnętrzu domu, zanim zdecydował się ruszyć.

 

Była piękna pogoda, a Gabriel siedział w biurze. Co prawda, nie przyjmował dzisiaj klientów, a miał do załatwienia kilka spraw związanych z funkcjonowaniem firmy. Nagle zadzwonił telefon na jego biurku.

„Panie Shurley, gość do pana”, w słuchawce rozległ się głos Helen. Gabriel wywrócił oczami.

„Nie przyjmuję dzisiaj klientów, Helen. Wyślij go do jakiegoś agenta.”

„Ale gość nalega na spotkanie akurat z panem.”

„A jest chociaż przystojny?”, spytał. Pewnie i tak by go wpuścił.

„Och, tak, panie Shurley. Bardzo.”

„Wpuść go. Siedzę dzisiaj w biurze na górze.”

Telefon rozłączył się, Gabriel wlepił wzrok w ekran komputera. Czasami potrzebował wakacji.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi, Gabriel nawet nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę.

„Proszę!”, zawołał.

Drzwi otworzyły się i od razu zamknęły.

„Zdaje sobie pan sprawę, że nie przyjmuję dzisiaj klientów...”, zaczął, ale szybko urwał. Intruz zamknął drzwi na klucz i stał teraz przed jego biurkiem, rozpinając najwolniej jak się dało guziki długiego do kostek płaszcza. Na jego ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech, a jego szarozielone oczy wbite były w Gabriela. „Sammy... Nie powinieneś być w pracy?”

Wzrok Gabriela przesuwał się po każdym odkrytym centymetrze skóry. Koszulki nie miał na bank, to już było pewne. Gabriel przełknął, zrobiło mu się nagle nieludzko gorąco.

„Panie Shurley...”, jego głos był niski od żądzy. „Obydwaj jesteśmy sobie szefami, a pan dzisiaj wystawił mnie do wiatru, za co zostanie ukarany.”

Gabriel zerknął na zegarek, który wskazywał kilka minut po piętnastej. O dwunastej mieli skoczyć na lunch. Cholera.

Sam okrążył biurko i stanął przed Gabrielem, rozchylając poły płaszcza. Ten patrzył wciąż do góry, chociaż wiedział już, że Sam był zupełnie nago, a na wysokości jego ramion majaczył teraz jego członek. O czym się przekonał, gdy Sam chwycił jego dłoń i powiódł w tamto miejsce. Palce Gabriela zacisnęły się na olbrzymim, napęczniałym kutasie i on sam zadrżał.

„A tym zostanie pan dzisiaj ukarany, panie Shurley”, przyznał Sam, zsuwając płaszcz z ramion. Gabriel niemal zapłakał, jak można być tak idealnym? 

Przed nim rozciągała się idealnie gładka, lekko opalona skóra, skrywająca obszerne mięśnie. Gabriel poczuł nieodpartą ochotę dotknięcia każdego idealnego mięśnia językiem, mamrocząc przy tym słowa uwielbienia. Pochylił się nawet w fotelu bliżej Sama, ale ten powstrzymał go olbrzymią dłonią.

„To ma być kara, a nie nagroda, panie Shurley. Zastanawiam się nawet nad skuciem pana.

Gabriel poczuł ruch we własnych spodniach. Jeśli tak miał wyglądać ich pierwszy seks, to chciałby, żeby każdy seks z Samem od teraz był pierwszy. 

Sam złapał go za przód koszuli i podciągnął, by Gabriel wstał, a tym samym puścił jego członka. Gabriel chciał się odezwać, ale wtedy miękki materiał dotknął jego ust, tym samym tłumiąc wszystkie dźwięki. 

Sam złapał go w pasie tak, że był teraz przytulony do jego pleców. Gabriel czuł gorący oddech na karku i rosnącą erekcję gdzieś na lędźwiach. Zadrżał.

„Jeśli coś będzie nie tak, ściągnij chustkę, okej?”, usłyszał głos Sama, łagodny i spokojny szept, przy lewym uchu. Przytaknął. Rozmawiali już o tym wcześniej, o swoich granicach. Gabriel praktycznie ich nie miał, dawał i brał wszystko, co tylko było możliwe. 

Sam zgiął go wpół, kładąc jego tors na nieuporządkowanym biurku. Gabriel już wiedział, co go czeka i niecierpliwie zaczął poruszać biodrami, by choć trochę złagodzić ból i pragnienie nabrzmiewającego członka. Sam położył wielką dłoń na jego pośladku i momentalnie przestał, w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy frustracji. 

Sam gwałtownym ruchem zdjął jego spodnie aż do kostek, zrywając pewnie jakieś szwy. Kupi nowe. Wydał z siebie dźwięk, który został zagłuszony przez materiał w jego ustach, coś pomiędzy płaczem a krzykiem. 

Wielka, ciepła dłoń sięgnęła do jego bokserek, najpierw pieszcząc pośladek, a później przeszła do przodu, by złapać boleśnie pulsującego już członka. Gabriel znowu zapłakał, gdy poczuł między pośladkami gorącego i pulsującego od krążącej krwi kutasa.

„Niegrzeczny, panie Shurley, był pan niegrzeczny”, warknął Sam i Gabriel przełknął. Nagle wszystko zniknęło, całe ciepło się wycofało razem z Samem. Pozwolił sobie zajrzeć przez ramię, gdzie Sam szukał czegoś w kieszeni płaszcza.

Ciepło wróciło w postaci palca, szczodrze pokrytego lubrykantem. W biurze rozszedł się zapach jagód i Gabriel przełknął.

Sam zdarł z niego bokserki i pieścił przez moment ciasny okrąg mięśni, nim wsunął do środka cały palec.

Gabriel wziął gwałtowny wdech i zaczął cicho, cichutko jęczeć. Sam położył na jego plecach wolną rękę, a u drugiej zaczął wolno zginąć palec i badając granice, nasłuchując wszelkich dźwięków, jakie wydawał z siebie Gabriel.

Ten, przy trzecim palcu rozlał się na biurku i pojękiwał cicho, wysmarowując preejakulatem papiery na biurku. Dosyć ważne papiery. 

Sam wycofał palce i schylił się, by podciągnąć jego koszulę i zostawić kilka pocałunków wzdłuż kręgosłupa, ręką rozsmarowując lubrykant na odzianym w gumkę kutasie. Wyprostował się, śmiejąc się cicho.

„Panie Shurley, jest pan jednym, wielkim bałaganem”, odezwał się, gładząc dłonią jego pośladek. Gabriel zadrżał i mruknął z aprobatą, wypinając się bardziej, nie należał do cierpliwych osób. Jeśli Sam miał go ukarać, to powinien to zrobić szybko, a nie dodatkowo go torturować. 

Sam ustawił się za nim i Gabriel znów poczuł nacisk na okrąg z mięśni. W tym konkretnym momencie zaczął się modlić, żeby Sam nie rozerwał go na pół. Trzy palce nijak nie przygotowały go na członka Sama, zmierzającego ku jego prostacie. 

Sam zaczął powoli, delikatne, lekkie ruchy, by Gabriel mógł się przyzwyczaić do uczucia. Kiedy tylko uznał, że może przyspieszyć, warknął niczym zwierzę, prawą dłoń kładąc na jego karku i przyciskając go do biurka i narzucił szybkie tempo, akompaniowane rytmicznymi jękami dobywającymi się z gardła Gabriela. Skóra starszego mężczyzny niemalże parzyła, gabinet zapełnił się stłumionymi jękami i pochrząkiwaniami. 

Sam, czując że zbliża się do orgazmu, wycofał się szybko i złapał Gabriela za ramiona, stawiając go na nogi, po czym obrócił go do siebie. Twarz mężczyzny była spocona, blond włosy przykleiły się do czoła, złote tęczówki niemal niewidoczne dzięki źrenicom powiększonym z żądzy. Sam uśmiechnął się na ten obrazek, nogą obracając ku sobie fotel i usiadł na nim, z łatwością sadzając bardzo, bardzo wyruchanego mężczyznę na swoich kolanach. Gabriel przymknął oczy, leniwie drapiąc jego pierś, gdy Sam na powrót wsunął w niego członka. I znów narzucił szybkie tempo, tym razem obejmując mniejszego mężczyznę ramieniem w pasie, a wolną dłonią objął jego kutasa, twardego niczym skała i wilgotnego od potu i preejakulatu, by zacząć poruszać nią w górę i w dół, dopasowując tempo do ruchów swoich bioder. Nie potrzeba było wiele, by Gabriel doszedł, wydając z siebie dźwięki podobne do szlochu i brudząc ich brzuchy spermą. Kilka ruchów później Sam też dochodził, zagryzając zęby na skórze jego szyi.

Siedzieli tak, przytuleni, spoceni, zmęczeni przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim ich oddechy i tętna nie wróciły do normalnych a Sam wycofał mięknącego członka z wnętrza swojego partnera. 

Gabriel ściągnął chustkę, która zasłaniała jego usta i zaśmiał się cicho, podnosząc głowę.

„Chyba muszę częściej zapominać o umówionych spotkaniach”, wychrypiał. Sam uśmiechnął się, by za chwilę złączyć ich spragnione usta w delikatnym pocałunku. „Ciekawe tylko, kto to posprząta”, dodał, gdy się rozłączyli.

„Przeżyłeś właśnie chyba najlepszy seks w swoim życiu i przejmujesz się bałaganem?”, Sam zaśmiał się, gładząc jego boki dłońmi.

„Seks mogę mieć cały czas, a syf i tak trzeba posprzątać, łosiu”, odparł, wstając z jego kolan. „I ciekawe, kto cię teraz odwiezie do domu, skoro ja przez tydzień nie usiądę z bólu. Czym ty to karmisz?”, spytał, wskazując na jego członka.

Sam w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się i chwycił go za krawat, przyciągając do siebie i złączając ich usta w kolejnym, ale na pewno nie ostatnim pocałunku.

Gabriel musiał się później tłumaczyć ważnemu klientowi, że jego pies zjadł umowę i musieli sporządzić kolejną ale spokojnie, to się nie powtórzy.

Ta, na pewno.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie umiem w seksy.  
> A impale z tych dwóch roczników serio różnią się tylko tyłem, polecam się.


End file.
